Finding Love on a Video Game?
by Rayis2slick
Summary: High School Students are pitted to face each other in a Minecraft gamemode called UHC(Ultra Hardcore) Seniors vs Juniors vs Sophomores vs Freshmen 2 teams of 3 for each grade level, winning grade level gets a special price, in the mix of one of the Freshmen teams, a young boy seeks for get his crush to like him, facing challenges as she is on his team.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Love on a Video Game?

Prequel - (Kind Of)

My Name is Ray, Im just an average 14 year old kid, 9th grader, I'm into Video Games, Anime, Television, you know that kind of stuff. I first fell in love with a beautiful girl named Sara, she was my age, and we like the same things however we rarely talked, on some occasion we would glance at each other and nod, after the 'Game' we started going out, it's weird, video games find you love? I never knew that.

It was an average day, 2nd Semester of the School Year, April 14, Warm/Breezy Day outside, the usual teasing of my friend when I got distracted looking at Sara when she walked by, I couldn't respond to them, instead I just blushed and shyly looked away.

The bell rung which meant it was time for 2nd Period, Biology class, where she sits a seat in front of me, I sighed and prepared for the teasing from my best friend Michelle. me and her have always been cool, before everyone thought we hated each other, due to the fact that we go for rival football and basketball teams. I never asked her out because I already knew she liked someone else, and I knew michelle and I would always be close friend, why risk it right….no, eh whatever. I walked in and quickly took my seat, this time it wasn't Michelle who began the teasing, it was her boyfriend Francisco, I put my head down, our teacher thankfully told them to quiet down, and right before he began teaching, the speaker in our classroom gave the usual ring, it was the principle, with her cheerful attitude.

"Mr. Shaw's class?" She asked

"Yes Ma'am" The teacher responded.

"Could you send the following students to the office, Michelle, Francisco, Samantha, Sara, Kasandra, and Ray, they won't be coming back to class, this is important for each grade level students."

"Okay, they'll be right there shortly." The teacher took back the work he gave to us, and wrote us passes to head down to the office…I wonder what this was all about. Hopefully were not in trouble.

As we approached the office, I noticed Michelle and her friend Samantha snickering and laughing, they were to something, right before I could reach, Francisco snuck up, but not me, he tripped Sara, she didn't realize and took a tumble, I wasn't late though, I caught her, grabbing her waist and backing her into me, I felt her soft and short brown hair on my face, her face was inches from mine as I froze up.

"Awww get a room you two!" Samantha smiled, Michelle took a picture of us, Sara shook her head and gave quick smile before I snapped back into reality and let go of her.

"What a show you guys put on eh?" Kasandra joined in to, she knew about my crush on Sara, she didn't tease me, but she at times brings her up when I want to just have a conversation.

"You want a show?" Sara softly said.

The others looked around in confusion, I swear I could've have died in this next moment, Sara looked back at me and hugged me, she then pat my head and looked back at the others.

"W-wow…" Michelle said in shock.

"Hey! What are you kids doing out here? We need to start soon, the gamemode developers are setting it up, and we've barely gotten all the students who will participate." The principle hurried us into her office, where other kids were already inside.

They were all different grades. We 6 are the Freshman, there are 6 other Sophomores, 6 Juniors and 6 Seniors.

"The People at Mojang have been generous enough to select our school to host a Minecraft UHC competition, and we have picked 24 Contestants, 6 from each grade level, with 2 teams of 3 for each grade level"

"But what's the point in this?" I asked

"Well as you, many Youtuber's have content that is Minecraft related, Mojang wants to make more youtubers, you know, to get more viewers to watch Minecraft content. Getting a head start out of High School students, there is also a big money reward for the winning team and their grade level, they each get 20 thousand dollars in cash, pricy right? Well mojang covers everything; this game will be recorded and live streamed all across the country."

"Really? Wow Mojang is doing all this…nice." I thought to myself, I was the only that was ever played before, I knew I had an advantage, the question is who were going to be my teammates.

"We have already set up the teams, we just need you guys to come up with team names then well hop right in and start it. This game will be livestreamed, and you will be doing face cam as well, along with it being recorded for our school memories, let's begin. "

A tall stepped in with a piece of paper in his hand, judging by his ID, he works for Mojang. He cleared his throat and announced the teams.

Senior Teams

Johnny, Michael, Anna

Frank, Blake, Jordan

Junior Teams

Brian, Nick, Robyn

James, Tommy, Melissa

Sophomore Teams

Jack, Geoff, Ashley

Bryan, Ryan, Samuel

Freshman Teams

Michelle, Samantha, Francisco

Kasandra, Ray, Sara

Great, they put me with Sara, can this day get any better…?


	2. Getting Started

Finding Love on a Video Game Part 2

We were all given minecraft accounts, except for me, since I literally am the only one that has played minecraft of all the people at school, and slowly started to spawn us in the world, we would have to make introductions due to the recording factor, as the teams were spawned I noticed they didn't even try to come up with a team name.

Team Go Fuck Yourself: Johnny, Michael, Anna

Team PimpsBThuggin: Frank, Blake, Jordan

Team Pimpin: Brian, Nick, Robyn

Team TryHardPros: James, Tommy, Melissa

Team DirtyMacDaddies: Jack, Geoff, Ashley

Team EatdeezPenuts: Bryan, Ryan, Samuel

Team Arkham: Michelle, Samantha, Francisco

Team WeR2Slick: Kasandra, Ray, Sara

If my teams wins I'll be surprised, im not saying that Sara and Kasandra will be bad teammates, but there are 21 other people in this game that could just as easily kill any of us.

The game countdown reached Zero, and all the teams went their separate ways, since we had to do an intro, and since I knew what UHC was all about, I'd have to do it, ugh…I hate talking.

"Hey guys what is up, we are team WeR2Slick, I am joined by a couple of my friends and we are playing some UHC, basically if you don't know what UHC is, it is a gamemode where you don't regenerate health even with full hunger, the only way you can regenerate health is to make gold apples or a health potion, which you have to go to the nether for, but the nether isn't worth it so yea we'll just stay in this world."

"…Alright ray I guess you'll be our team captain, what should we do?" Sara walked around, punching and picking up dirt.

"Well Sara we should just chop down trees, to get apples so along the way if we come across gold we don't have to go up to the surface get some."

As soon as I say that, Sara and I heard an explosion, I instantly checked the screen and pressed tab to check the names, turns out Kassandra was down to 13 health

"Holy hell! Back away and hide now, we started at 100, how are you down to 13?!" I started to panic.

"Ray! Relax she will be alright, besides, you'll lead us to victory won't you?" Sara tried what she could, and it worked, her soothing voice calmed me down.

"Yea, we need to get mining as soon as possible so make sure you've checked every tree." I say calmly.

15 Minutes Later, Night Time, Team DirtyMacDaddies Perspective.

Health: Jack – 97 Geoff – 69 Ashley – 27

"Oh shit guys, I found gold…" Ashley looked around, she was already down a lot of health.

"Good, we can get a gold apple for you then we'll be back on track…" Jack sighs in relief

"Hehehe…" Geoff smirks as he types in the chat box 'Lol 69.'

"Ah!" Geoff shouts "Oh god a witch, that is a witch, oh jeez a witch." Geoff starts to panic and runs away from the witch

"Calm down, tell me where you are, I'll come help you out." Jack explains

"No no no you don't understand I will get down to half a heart if that thing touches me." Geoff runs into an Enderman that starts attacking him, he was able to fight it off, but the witch caught up to him and hit him with a splash potion of poison.

"Oh my god I am poisoned!" Geoff starts shouting as he digs down a couple blocks and covers it up. His health went from 38, to 17, to 1.

"Just stay where you are, I see your name I'll come down to help." Jack quickly starts mining a staircase downwards to Geoff

"Um guys, is everything okay?" Ashley said with a low tone

"You have no idea what just happened to me." Geoff starts to calm down, when a explosion was heard, it was Jack who got snuck up on by a creeper, "Oh my God! What the hell just happened to me?!" Jack's health went from 97 to 0, the cannon sound was heard. _ BeardoTheGreat Exploded._ The chat exploded with GGs. Jack instantly closed the page, threw his headphones on the ground and left.

"We're so fucked." Ashley said as her avatar ate a golden apple, her health went from 27 to 49.

"No no, were fine we just need to find each other." Geoff dug up, not noticing above as a baby zombie fell through the hole and instantly killed him. "Oh shit! What the hell?! Dude that was such bull!" _TheLadysMan was killed by Monster. _The chat once again was seen filled by GGs.

"Well good luck Ashley, this was just a giant fail, good luck, don't suck." Geoff closed his page and left the room.

"Shit…" Ashley giggled.

_WeR2Slick Perspective_

"Well there goes that team; their last member only has 49 health, gg to them." Ray smiles

"We got this one in the bag, if each day dies the way they did, then we'll win for sure." Sara laughs

"Yea, but for now, keep your head in the game, of course we will win, but it'd be better if we don't brag about it, you know?" Ray says

"Ohh whats this light blue stuff?" Kasandra asks

Ray quickly ran over to her and gasped

"Ohhh diamonds, gg, nice find." Ray starts mining the diamonds as the first 20 minute marker hit.


	3. Big Fight, Ups, Downs and Lava

Finding Love on a Video Game Part 3

_Ray's Point of View_

So things started to go downhill for us, and by us I mean me, since Sara and Kasandra were new to Minecraft they didn't know what the difference between the mobs and the animals, every time a zombie or skeleton spotted them I was quick to react and fight it off, getting hit a few times, which got my health from 100 to 70, not to mention…..

"Sara watch out a creeper!" I called out as I hit it away, I looked at her, she panicked and swung at me, unfortunately friendly fire was on, so I took 2 hearts of damage. From 70 to 50, half health, and I thought I was the expert.

"Alright, lets hurry up, we found diamonds, but he have like no iron, you guys are at full health, im at half, were not doing so bad."

I noticed that Sara kept looking at the chat, it was team Go Fuck Yourself, and they kept saying how they already have iron armor and are just going around looking to kill. Honestly it's a good plan and people benefit from it, WE benefit from it, they take a team out, but for sure it will be a fight, they will be down on health, mobs kill them, 2 teams down, less work for us.

Suddenly, Boom! Boom! Boom! 3 cannon sound effects went off. Looks like team GFY got in a fight with TryHardPros, wow look at their health...

_3__rd__ Person Point of View – GFY vs TryHardPros_

"Go now!" Johnny smirked as he charged ahead, not waiting for his teammates, getting destroyed by the team of 3

_JohnnyBossLife was killed by NoTimeForLosing(Tommy)_

"What the fuck guys?!" Johnny yelled.

"You don't just charge at 3 people you fool." Anna shook her head

"Fuck It might as well fight them, Johnny did force them to friendly fire a couple of hits, they are down on health." Michael tried to make things better, both he and Anna charged in, but they were prepared for a 2v3, flint and steel in hand, setting all the members of TryHardPros on fire, soon it was a barrage of sword being swung, friendly fire was dealt of course.

_3Awesomeness!(Anna) was killed by MeliLove!(Melissa)_

_1 member remaining from team GoFuckYourself_

"No!" Anna yelled

"Oh I got him with flint and steel again!" Michael backed away from his burning enemy

_JimBob99(James) burned to death._

_2 members remaining from team TryHardPros_

"Get out of there!" Johnny continued to watch, Michael took James head and quickly ran off as the remaining members of TryHardPros did the same take heads and bail.

_Team WeR2Slick Perspective_

"Ray stop! I'm at full health, why are you still taking hits for me?" Sara was quick to make my armor

"Because I'm reckless and you'd probably make it farther than me." I mumble.

"Oh your so silly, your friend Joseph showed me a montage video you put together of minecraft footage, you are incredible and-!"

"Witch!" Ray switched to his fist in the hotbar, and quickly punched Sara out of the way. She only dealt half a heart of damage, Ray however was hit with an instant damage potion, his health went from 45 to 13.

"Ray!" Kasandra shouted.  
"Sara and I both would have taken damage if I didn't push her out of the way, and besides I'm a goner."

"Shut up you're not going to die, even if we have to drop to half a heart we will make sure you get to full health again." Sara gave me the diamond pickaxe.

"K…..thanks." I mumble as I start to mine obsidian.

_Team DirtyMacDaddies Perspective_

Ashley ate a second gold apple, this one being a golden head as she found jack's remains, she went from 5 to 9 hearts, instantly heading to the surface, knowing she had to run away from 3 skeletons.

"Oh…is that a name?" She questioned as she crouched behind the forest trees and slowly walked towards the name

"It is, they are underground, crud, theres 3 of them." She looked down, 2 were crouched as the 3rd name was revealed as _BatmanRulez!(Michelle) from Team Arkham_

Ashely snuck in their mine and saw that they were each busy, one was looking in a chest, the other was in a furnace and the last was crafting.

"Excellent, time for them to burn hehehehe!" Ashley giggled as she placed lava down on them and quickly ran out.

_Team Arkham perspective_

"Oh shit what is that?! I'm burning" Samantha shouts as she edges death by getting out of the lava and jumping to the bottom of the ravine that had a pool of water, luckily for her, no mobs her around

"Who did that?!" Francisco asked, as soon as he asked all that was seen in the chat was deviant words from "Take that team Arkham :P" Samantha was dropped to 2 hearts, Francisco was at 7, Michelle was at 5

"Oh your so dead Ashley!" Michelle typed in the chat

"Come and get me! :D I have lava with your name on it" Was Ashley's response

_Team WeR2Slick Perspective _

"Wow they are at each other's throats, I wonder who would win that fight, looks like Ashley loves the lava buckets." Kasandra laughed

Ray stayed quiet as he ate a golden apple, his health went from 1 ½ to 3 ½ hearts.

"Making a comeback, slowly, but it's happening, how much gold and apples do we have?"

"We have 7 apples, 6 gold." Sara checked her inventory

"Looks like were still in it." A smirk grew on Ray's face again

"Of course we are, Team WeR2Slick is gonna take the victory!" Sara starts shouting.

Ray looked at her(not in the game) he admired her beauty and how gorgeous she looked as she smiled.

"That's right." Kasandra and Ray say at the same time, trying to cool Sara down, her cheering was cute, but they needed to get serious again.


	4. Ray vs EatDeezPeanuts

Finding Love on a Video Game? – Part 4

_Ray's Point of View_

Ever since that big fight, not much has happened, we were now 35 minutes in and 5 people have already died. Usually I'd have great survival instincts but with sara on my team all I can think of is….She's so pretty…Snap out it! I have to win this, im sure that Kasandra knew why I was taking the hits for the team, because of Sara, well it's true, if she dies, then she has to leave the room, and I do not want to be apart from her.

"Nice im back at 5 hearts, you guys can take the next gapple if you want." I firmly say, finding another patch of 8 diamonds, wow, I've never been that lucky before. Sara was at 9.5 hearts and we kinds wasted the 4 apples out of 6 we had getting Kasandra back to 100 health, we needed to go to the surface for more apples or go hunting for heads.

"No no, we have to focus on getting our chief back to full health." Sara said with her cheery voice, she's being so nice, we hardly talked and we are getting along so well, how amazing.

"Chief? Well im the better fighter but im not sure about chief." I chuckled

"Are you kidding me? The only reason me and Kasandra aren't dead is because of you, sacrificing yourself was so nice of you, but now we know that if our leader dies, we are screwed. Now let's find some more gold."

I smiled, which lead to my veeeeery slow crafting, I got so distracted that it took me 5 minute to make an enchanting table and 2 diamond swords, jeez.

I continued to notice Team Arkham and Ashley from team DirtyMacDaddies still going at it, talking about how there are going to kill her, and that they should meet up to fight.

"Seems like they won't stop until they actually finally fight." Sara chuckled

"Alright, sharpness 2 diamond sword, perfect." I mumbled

"Sharpness 2?" Both Sara and Kasandra asked

"Yea, you enchant 2 swords with sharpness then put them in the anvil."

"And I assume it's stronger? Don't hate im a big noob" Sara giggled

"It's a cool, but yea its stronger now, if enchant books we can make a sharpness 2 book, put it in the anvil with the sword and make sharpness 3"

"Wow, let's do it."

"We could but if people are hunting we should might as well hunt too, but now that I think of it, sharp 3 does sound like a good idea."

"Yay, let's make more strong stuff." Sara laughed

"I'll make the books; just get as many levels as you can."

"Yes 'sir'…" Sara laughs, meanwhile Kasandra looked at me in real life and nodded in approval.

As soon as they walked off, I made the first sharpness 2 book, I turned around to look around for some coal to mine for the xp, I saw what looked like a person

"Holy shit…" I mumbled into the microphone.

"What's wrong Ray?" Sara quickly asks

"People!" Ray shouts as they were all crouching at the top of the open ravine, however one of them typed in the chat "YOLO" and ended up jumping from the ravine but missed the water.

_BryanThatOneGuy(Bryan) Fell from a high place_

_2 people remaining from team EatdeezPeanuts_

The chat exploded with GG's, but I wasn't relaxed there were 2 people up there

"Are you ok? Should we come back?" Sara was panicking

I was only at 5 hearts but I knew I could take these guys

"Nah they aren't enchanted, I can take them, beside they have to come down to me."

And so one of them did, he landed in the 2x4 pool of water I made, he tried going for me but I pulled a quick PrivateFearless strategy, fishing pole, knock him back into the water then start my attack, he managed to get 1 hit on me, and even with enchanted iron armor, that unenchanted sword did damage, i was block hitting him with my sharpness 2 diamond sword I was able to kill him

_SamDaBoss(Samuel) was killed by Rayis2slick(Ray)_

_1 person remaining in team EatDeezPeanuts_

Lot's of GG's were spamming the chat, people were shocked cause Sammy had full health and I had Half, lol that's what UHC is all about strategy, you don't just run in and fight.

I was quickly to look through their stuff, grabbing a patch of 14 string from both of the loot piles, I was so excited that I got all that flint and chicken when we were first on the surface, I was quick to make a bow, enchant it with power one and make over 2 stacks of arrows, I always kept my eye on him. Ryan was the last one left, he was looting our chest we had up there, not much good stuff aside from the iron we had left over, but he was already in full iron

I so wanted to distract him by typing in chat, but that's a cheap move so I simply said "Come and get me dood." Kasandra was behind me, I gave her the anvil and sharp 2 book and told her to back off, she didn't speak she just simply did as she was told and walked away, she gave me gold but Ryan's sights were directed on the heads.

He started making a spiral stair case downwards to try and get me; his health was 73, which is 7 hearts. And compared to my 3 ½ all he has to do is hit me twice. I crouched and told Sara and Kasandra to stay quiet, as soon as he dug out I did the noob move and charged at him, he spammed 2 arrows but luckily all of my armor was projectile protection 1 so I took no damage from his first arrow but then took half a heart from the next one, he started to chase me and i knew i couldn't fight head on with 3 hearts, and it was too late to call for Kasandra or Sara.

I ran deeper into the ravine, turning back, fishing pole knockback, start running again, soon think of a plan, and tried it out, I set the ground on fire with a flint and steel and ran back, i could hear hitting sounds...he was was on fire but still came after me, hitting me once, dropping me down to half a heart

"Shit im so dead im so dead!" I panicked and placed 4 lava buckets on the ground, we was still coming after me, like he knew he was dead but had to take someone out with him

"Never mind, my panicking just saved me." I said as Sara and Kasandra sigh in relief, I realized, he was coming at me, but the 4 buckets of lava I place spread into a pool, I keep pushing him back in with the fishing pole, pressing tab and watching his health go to 0.

_UMADKID?!(Ryan) Took a bath in lava_

_EatDeezPeanuts had been eliminated._

GG's and Holy Shit's were all over the chat, multiple comments saying "Ray just took dat team out, Ray to OP" But I ignored it and took my headphones off

"Oh my god I need to take a breather." I briefly said, digging myself into a hole, blocking it up. Making sure my character was safe I left the room.


	5. More Fights Commence

Finding Love on a Video Game – Chapter 5

_It had been 40 minutes into the game, students from my school started watching the live stream 5 minutes after the game started, everybody thought the odds would be on the senior's side, since they are older, wiser and smarter, but I knew that being wise isn't always necessary, skill is what is always necessary, 8 people have died, Jack, Geoff, Johnny, Anna, James then the 3 guys I fought, Bryan, Samuel and Ryan. And honestly after that fight, I thought I was going to die, have to leave the room, away from Sara, so I had to leave the room real quick._

"Are you ok?" Sara stepped out of the room to watch me breathing heavily

"Yea im fine, just that I'm not used to UHC and facing 3 people at once when I was for sure dead freaked me out, I don't want to disappoint you guys."

"You won't, we are alive because of your willingness to take hits for us, and our team needs their leader again." Sara grabbed my wrist and lead me back inside, and hey, who was I to stop her?

"Ahh finally you two are back, I found enough gold for 2 of those golden heads."

"Really? Wow that's awesome…" I nodded in approval, sitting down, feeling relaxed again, the chat was filled with gg's "Hey who died…?" I looked at the chat

_Team TryHardPro's perspective_

"Alright, we may have lost Jimmy but we can still win this." Tommy states as both he was at 87 health and Melissa was at 83

"Oh people!" Melissa finished enchanting

"They aren't enchanted, but they do each have diamond chest plates."

"Isn't that better than our stuff?" Melissa asked in concern

"Only the chest plates, but everything else we have is better, swords, bows and armor."

"Are you sure? Playing the game only once isn't much you know…"

"But it's enough to beat these scrubs, relax sweetheart, we'll be fine." Tommy clarifies; they had made a small base on a tree, the team of 3 which was Team Pimpin(Robyn, Nich and Brian – The other Bryan's brother) They tried to scale the tree by placing ladders upwards to their base, since they were in a jungle that would difficult to do as Tommy was spamming arrows at them.

"Wait why is there only one of them there?" Melissa looked down the same hole Tommy was looking down on and saw that only Brian was there, they knew it was Brian due to the fact that his name was _B-Rian_

"Oh shit from behind" Tommy turned and saw Robyn hit Melissa off the base, she caught the ladder at the bottom and sprinted into the water

A massive collision occurred, Tommy was fighting robyn, and due to her no enchants, Tommy won the fight with 3 hearts left over.

_RedHeadsRule!(Robyn) was killed by NoTimeforLosing(Tommy)_

"Ah get away!" Melissa shouts as she kept charging and back and firing arrows, surprised when she heard the cannon meaning she got another kill

_NickletoDime(Nick) was killed by MeliLove!(Melissa)_

"Nice job!" Tommy sighed in relief, quickly grabbing robyns head and making a golden head from the 8 ingots they got off team GoFuckYourself "I'll save this gold head for you dear, just get back here as soon as you can." Tommy looked through their stuff, grabbing the diamond chestplate, and somehow managing to find, 23 books.

"He's at full health, im at 6 hearts, and I don't know where he is." Melissa panicks and runs further into the jungle

"No damn it I can't either of you, im going down there." Tommy grabbed the enchantment table and headed down the base.

"I hear grass breaking, stupid sheep." Melissa looked around, paranoid, when suddenly she was on fire, Brian had put lava on her, then quickly picking it up as if she died, he didn't her stuff to burn

"Oh no dude it's Brian." Melissa sighed in disappointment, she was able to hit him 3 times before she got killed. "He got me."

_MeliLove! Was killed by B-Rian(Brian)_

An administrator came in and told Melissa she had to go

"Melissa where were you guys?" Tommy started sprinting around "Did he get your stuff?"

"Tom I have to go, im sorry, but win this for me and James." She private messaged him a heart and left the room

"Damn it, now he must have enchanted stuff." Tommy hit tab to check people's health B-Rian: 61 Health

"Oh no…Melissa, James, now im alone…" Tommy mumbles as he sees Brian straight ahead, barely putting on the enchanted stuff Melissa had, Tommy scrolls over to the Twitch chat where multiple people are saying "Go after him!"

"…Fuck it's now or never." Tommy ate the golden head, quickly shot an arrow that hit Brian directly and charged at him

Brian reacted by firing 3 arrows, however with a non-enchanted bow, they did barely any damage, Tommy stayed at 7 hearts due to the absorption hearts taking the hits, Brian thought those two shots would be enough as he ran in with his sword, he had Melissa's sharpness 1, knockback 1 iron sword, Tommy had a sharpness 1 diamond sword, they had landed two hits on each other, with Tommy being knocked backwards, giving him time to switch back to his bow and fire at Brian who tried to get to him, being shot at 3 times, Tommy lunged one more time to land the finishing blow for the kill on Brian

_B-Rian was killed by NoTimeforLosing_

_Team Pimping has been Eliminated_

"Woo! Only 4 hearts left, escaped death and now I have 4 heads, it sucks Melissa is gone, but I will win this for her, my biggest threat is that Rayis2slick guy, taking out the entire team on his own, impressive but his teammates are noobs." Tommy continued his commentary like that fight never happened as he looked through all the loot that was scattered on the ground, finding heads and more string for bows.

"Alright now I can use this extra iron for an anvil, I need to put these 27 levels to use…" Tommy sighed and returned to their base realizing he picked up an enchanted book that had _'Punch 1' _"But how…they weren't enchanted, wait I do remember them bragging in the chat how they found a mineshaft." Tommy smiles, knowing what he had to do

_Team WeR2Slick Perspective_

"Tommy the lone wolf…" I mumbled, checking his health, 4 hearts but he has tons of heads now, Kasandra is at 98 health which is 10 hearts, Sara is at 92 which is 9.5 hearts and im at 91, which is also 9.5, those 2 golden heads really brought me back to normal.

"He must have incredible stuff now, 4 heads right?" Sara says with concern in her voice

"Yea but we can overcome any obstacle, we are a great team." I scoot back on this sweet rolling chair and patted Sara's shoulder "Right? You've said it yourself."

"Glad to see you're in a better mood…" Sara turned towards me. Our eyes were only about 2 inches away, sky blue, they were so beautiful…

"Guys! 3 Zombies!" Kasandra interrupted as she fought off the zombies with her bow. Sara and I snapped back into reality and went back to the game…Damn it Kasandra.

(Yes, most of this story will be from Ray's point of view, some chapters will be in 3rd person explaining how other teams are doing. And sometimes it will focus on other teams by telling the story from their point of view or POV.)


	6. She Finds Out

Finding Love on A Video Game – Chapter 6

_Ray's POV_

_It's been 1 hour – And 12 competitors were down, that meant only 12 more to go, my team was in decent shape, we all had almost full health, only 2 full teams had been eliminated – EatDeezPeanuts and Pimpin, both were Un-Enchanted, and tried to go out hunting, I took out EatDeezPeanuts, Tommy and Melissa took out Pimpin, but Melissa was killed in the process. All Tommy wrote in the chat after that fight was "I have a surprise…"_

"He has a surprise, I wonder what that's all about?" Sara kept spoke as she asked questions in the chat

"Don't worry about it Sara we'll be fine, if we encounter him, just call for my help and I'll back you up, If we ever come to split apart which we shouldn't cause a team never has good communication when they are apart."

"Yea I'd never want to be apart from you." Sara laguhs

_(Never want to apart from me…) _I let go of my mouse for a second, thinking of those words, I know she didn't mean it in the loving way, but hearing her is enough

"Ray?" Both Kasandra and Sara asked, my character was just standing still, near the edge of a pool of lava, Sara was handing me protection 2 pants and helmet, my chestplate was projectile protection 2 and my boots were gold boots with feather falling 3, I know it was a waste of 4 gold but feather 3 is better that protection 2 anytime of the day.

"Huh yea, thanks for the armor." I reacted quick enough to notice a skeleton was just about to shoot me in the lava, I ran out of the way and started following Sara, she was going up the staircase Kasandra was digging to get to the surface.

_3__rd__ person POV(Just to check on the other teams)_

Tommy was underground mining around for more gold, but he did in fact use those 27 levels, making a protection 3 diamond chest plate. Typing in the chat in a deviant matter 'Hehehehe…' _NoTimeForLosing – 42 health_

Ashley finished making her sky base right above team Arkham mine, waiting for them to come due, to them being in a snowy spruce forest biome, she had gotten snowballs to use as projectiles. _ToCoolForFools(Ashley) – 97 health_

Michael (last member of team GoFuckYourself) had gotten back to 8 hearts after making a golden head from James's head. Now he was enchanted with: Sharpness 1 Diamond sword, and Protection 1 Iron armor _GetRektNewb(Michael) – 84 health_

Team Arkham knew they were still being stalked by Ashley, being careful and cautious, they had to waste 2 gold apples they were barely able to get in order for Samantha's health to from 2 hearts to 6. _BatmanRulez(Michelle) – 56 Health XxYouAintSlick!xX(Francisco) – 72 Health SammyLuvsU(Samantha) – 63 Health _

Team PimpsBThuggin were also on the surface, enchanted with protection 1 armor, But had sharpness 2 iron swords, going out to hunt, only being about 100 blocks away from WeR2Slick. _FrankDaFreak(Frank) – 100 Health UWishUWereMe(Blake) – 71 Health TrollzKiller(Jordan) – 67 Health_

_Back to Ray's Perspective_

"Daytime, since were down to the final 12, I think people will be hunting now, just remember to always look behind you and never get cocky."

"Got it." Kansadra nods in the game, looked funny and odd, but there was not time to think about that.

"Uhh who are they talking too?" Sara caught our attention when she point out the chat, it just said multiple Hello's and Finally found people. Right as I was about to type back I heard a hitting noise, it was Sara, she had gotten by an arrow.

"Move back into cover they have bows." I tried to say it as calm as I could, Sara and Kasadra moved back into the Savanna biome, curved trees weren't bad at all either. I pulled out my bow and started firing back as the girls built wall. But man could those guys dodge, or was it my terrible aim, I don't get it, im usually ok with a bow, not the best but I can land some shots. I was getting shot, luckily this armor withstood hits, I took no hearts, but my health dropped to 90. Their bows must be weak power 1's, ours were the same except mine, since I am the 'expert' Sara and Kasandra had to argue their way into making me take the power 2 bow. But finally things started to go my way, I was firing and landing shots, 1 of them backed off, must've been Jordan, he's really low, pressing tab to check his health, those 3 shots I landed ended up hitting only him. _TrollzKiller(Jordan) – 23 Health _

We had to kill at least one if we wanted another golden head, Jordan or Blake, I knew Frank, I lied about me being the only experienced one, Frank is good at Minecraft, but is very careful when it comes to stuff like UHC.

"Guys, stay back or run, but im going in." I state firmly

"No you won't, remember what happened again Ryan's team, you freaked out and barely survived not to mention they weren't enchanted, these guys are, don't do it Ray we need you to win."

"You have to take risks, even in UHC." I switched to my pickaxe, broke a hole in the surrounding wall, then did a bit of zig zag towards them, avoiding shots and picking up more arrows, Blake charged at me, I set the tall grass on fire, lighting both me and him, I had a bucket of water, quickly putting myself out before losing any hearts, he was taking more and more damage, continuing to run at me, I fishing poled him backwards and went around him, starting my attack with this incredible sharpness 3 diamond sword, Frank and Jordan were shooting at us, hitting both, making it easier for me to get the kill but lower me down in health as well

_UWishUWereMe was killed by Rayis2slick_

_GG's were on the chat, Team Arkham posting D: in surprise_

Now I was glad I had emptied out my Inventory, giving the girls the important like the enchant table and anvil so now I was able to grab all of Blake's stuff, managing to grab the head as well before Frank and Jordan started to rush me, Frank knew what I was going to do, set the ground on fire with lava, he went around and started hitting me, Jordan went straight into the lava. His health plummeted as he already at 2 hearts.

_TrollzKiller(Jordan) took a bath in lava_

"Ray don't die on us!" Sara and Kasandra were right behind Frank as I hit F5 to see behind me

"Get out of here, I know I can outrun him, head back to the base I'll meet with you guys later, go now, Captains Orders." I heard Sara gasp, using her own words against her, she obeyed and headed back, noting being to grab Jordan's head as it burned in lava.

So the chase continued, running through the roofed forest I knew I could lose him here, he still had all his health and I was dropped to 61 with those incredible hits he got off me. I circled around multiple trees but it went on to do nothing, climbing up a small hill he began shooting at me with his bow, my health dropped to 44 after 3 shots, I growled in anger, turned back and started shooting back, Frank did a great job dodging, so I pulled out the fishing rod and started knocking him back as he tried to scaled, to finally get away, I poured all 4 lava buckets off the edge of the hill, Frank had still taken no damage as he simply retreated away, I scooped the lava back up and ran off, going back to where our base was, surprisingly knowing where it was. Kasandra gave me the gold she had on her as she closed the opening to our mine, Sara however backed from her chair up and looked at me

"Why are you doing this Ray? Taking hits and fighting when you know it is dangerous? Why?"

"Because I don't want to disappoint you…" I mumble

"You won't the disappoint team Ray, remember you-!"

"I don't mean the team Sara, I don't want to disappoint you! What good will it do if I let you take damage, command you to fight and be the reason you die? I don't want to disappoint you because all I want to do is get you to notice me!" I disconnected my microphone right as I said that

"You want me to notice you?" Sara asked in confusion

"Yea, because I'm in love with you." I stand and leave the room once more

"Ray…" Sara looks back at Kasandra

"Go talk to him, he's been taking months of teasing from his friends because he likes you but could never talk to you, don't worry I'll watch our backs, go on, talk to him." Kasandra smiles

"Thank you." Sara smiled and headed outside

"…Sara" I mumble her as I see her walking towards me


	7. The Final 8

Finding Love on a Video Game? – Chapter 7

* * *

_Ray's Point of View_

"Ray…" Sara spoke softly as she sat down next to me

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you…" I started to speak finally

"No Ray I'm sorry, but not about the game but about everything, you see I've been wanting to talk to you as well, but my friends said you were just a shy dork" Sara covered her mouth

"Understandable, our friends never liked each other. When we'd pass by each other even to nod or smile Michelle and Cathie would always stare each other down." I chuckled

"But is that why you couldn't talk to me, why you have your head down when your friends are teasing you, and the blushing too? I did that?" Sara looked away

"It's not a bad thing, your beautiful, and funny and have a great personality Sara, any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Well no guy has me; they think im just a nerd who doesn't have a life." Sara shook her head "I'm when my friends or even your friends defend me."

"Yea my friends really like you, and those people are stupid, Sara, I love you, and I've been in love since I first saw you." I tried to put up a smile, Sara instantly wrapped arms around me, resting her head on my chest

"Ray…" Sara continued to shake her head "I really like you too, but I'm not sure that I'm ready to date." Sara backed away, stood up and walked past me to head back into the room

"Sara." I said, getting up and grabbing her arm, what the hell was I doing, she already said no! I pulled her towards me

"R-ray!" Sara's cheeks turned red, I don't know what I did, like my body wasn't doing what my brain was telling me too, I leaned in, and planted my lips on hers, she didn't push away or try to hit me to break loose, she simply closed those gorgeous blue eyes of hers and was laid back, I wrapped my arm around her waist and my other hand on the back of her head, I wasn't pushing her head towards mine to keep the kiss alive, I just gently grabbed a hold of it, feeling her soft and smooth hair.

"Hey! What are you two doing?!" A teacher who was walking around monitoring the UHC contestants was suddenly right in front of us, I broke the kiss and Sara tried to explain, but she couldn't, her mind was still in the moment we just had. "Get to class this area is reserved."

"We're actually in the UHC tournament." I briefly say

"Minecraft Usernames and what team do you represent?"

"Im Rayis2slick and she's Purpl38utterfly, we are in team WeR2Slick."

"Well head back inside, it's at the final 10." The teacher pointed to the room

"Got it." I said, looking down at Sara who was still dazed, I grabbed her wrist and led her back inside.

"Ah good you guys are back inside, 2 people died it's come down to the final 8 now."

"Wow, you hear that Sara, were coming closer and closer to winning." I whispered into her ear, she was snapping back into reality slowly.

I sat down in my chair, slowly connecting my mic back and made a golden head to get my health back to 94. I noticed in chat who had died

_3__rd__ Person POV_

'Hi!' Ashley posted in the chat

'Hi Ashley!' Michael was jumping up and down pretending to do the team signal

'FIGHT!' Michelle shouts in the chat

'Can't, she's in a skybase, sad face' Michael posts back

'Hey Michael, be a dear and take out Team Arkham for me? Plz I beg of you, they are right below…hehehehehe.'

'Oh really? Sure thing little sis'

'Ashley is your sister?' Francisco asks

'Yea, but since this UHC and were on different teams, she's my enemy.' Michael posts along with a ;)

'Come at me bro, it's your choice on which person or team that you fight, I don't have enchantments and neither do they.'

'Really? Good to know' Michael looks up at Ashley and nods.

_Michael crouched and started to dig in a staircase, noticing somebody from the team un-crouch for a quick second, quickly thinking of a plan as team arkham started to dig toward him._

"_Alright, here they come." Michael mumbles_

_Michelle breaks through and charges at Michael but in an instant runs back as Michael hits her twice and drops her to 1 ½ hearts._

_Francisco and Samantha jumped in, both hitting Michael; however his mistake was trying to hit each of them at the same time, instead of just focusing one_

_GetRektNewb(Michael) was killed by XxYouAintSlick!xX(Francisco)_

_Team GoFuckYourself has been Eliminated!_

_Michael punched the keyboard in anger as he realized his mistake, he left Michelle at 1 ½ hearts, Francisco at 4 and Samantha at 2_

'_Thx for the gold buddy!' Francisco typed in the chat_

_Ashley snuck down from her skybase, non-enchanted, sneaking in the staircase, the little area they dug around was small and dark, so right as Ashley was about to pour lava, Michelle placed a torch in the same spot, glitching out the lava_

"_The fuck..?" Ashley scratched her head, soon all team arkham members were facing her, she only managed 2 hits, one on Samantha and the other on Francisco. But it wasn't enough as the 3 were able to take her out as well_

_TooCoolForFools(Ashley) was killed by BatmanRulez!(Michelle)_

_Team DirtyMacDaddies has been Eliminated!_

"_Fucking hell…" Ashley laughed_

_Michael walked in the room "So I see you couldn't kill them either. Fucking little freshmen got lucky."_

"_Mhm." Ashley smiles and nods "Now they got all the gold you had, plus the gold I had as well." Ashley shakes her head "Ah, that money would've been nice."_

"_Yea, well you can't win them all." Michael chuckles_

"_True, so since were eliminated, what now?"_

"_We go back to class or if nobody walks in here we could chill her and watch the rest of this play out."_

"_Isnt there a room where all the losers go to?"_

"_Yea, shall we?" Michael helped Ashley up_

"_Sure. I think Tommy has got this"_

"_True, it'll be interesting to see Tommy, Frank and that Ray kid fight it out with no other noobs around." Michael laughs as they enter a room where to losers were watching the game(List of everyone who was been eliminated to this moment)_

_Jack(DirtyMacDaddies)_

_Geoff(DirtyMacDaddies)_

_Johnny(GoFuckYourself)_

_Anna(GoFuckYourself)_

_James(TryHardPros)_

_Bryan(EatdeezPeanuts)_

_Samuel(EatdeezPeanuts) _

_Ryan(EatdeezPeanuts) – EatDeezPeanuts Eliminated_

_Robyn(Pimpin)_

_Nick(Pimpin)_

_Melissa(TryHardPros)_

_Brian(Pimpin) - Pimpin Eliminated_

_Blake(PimpsBThuggin)_

_Jordan(PimpsBThuggin)_

_Michael(GoFuckYourself) - GYF Eliminated_

_Ashley(DirtyMacDaddies) – DirtyMacDaddies Eliminated_

"_Hey! It's you guys, aww what happened mike?" Johnny laughed_

"_Fudging lucky freshmen you know?" Michael sits next to Johnny_

"_So guys, bets on who's winning?" Geoff asks "I think Tommy."_

"_Ray's team" Jack nods_

"_Nah, I think Frank is gonna win, he's the only one still with full health, that Ray kid couldn't even touch our guy." Blake cheered_

"_Because he was too busy killing you and Jordan." Anna giggles_

"_Hey, I'll admit, that kid is really good." Jordan sighs_

"_And because your bad." Bryan continues laughing_

"_Don't brag, your guys' team was the first one out." James pats Bryan's head_

"_If that lucky team Arkham wins, I'll lose faith in gaming." Robyn smiles_

"_Tommy is going to win." Melissa speaks_

"_You only say that because he's your boyfriend, if you were to be honest, you'd say Ray's team is going to win." Brian shakes his head_

"_Yea, Ray. I just want to someone take out team arkham already. They have bows now, damn it" Michael growls_

"_Ashley should've kill them, but that placement of the torch and lava at the same was just unlucky." Jack reads the chat off the tv screen where they were watching the livestream_

"_Whoa guys, looks like Ray is calling people out…" Jack chuckles_

_Ray's POV_

"Unless if team arkham has no gold then that's gg for them." I speak, to try and hype my team up, typing in the chat 'Hey Arkham, Tommy, Frank, 0.0?'

"What does that mean?" Sara looked at me

"That means we'll all start to head to 0.0 which is the world spawn, like the middle, we should all be close as fights keep going on."

"Let's go, Ray who is our biggest concern?" Kasandra asks

"Hmm…" I pressed tab and saw Michelle's health go from 11 to 55 so they must have had gold, Or at least got it from Michael and Ashley I was right, Samantha's health went from 9 to 49, they must have only had 2 heads and 1 apple, cause Francisco's health didn't go up that much, from 33 to 58

"I'd say Tommy or Frank…though we can't count team arkham out, they may have low health but it's still a team of 3 who must be enchanted now."

"We can win this." Sara boldly states as she rolled over to me and ruffled my hair.


	8. The Final Battle Approaches

Finding Love on a Video Game? – Chapter 8

"Let's do this." I mumble into the mic, hitting f3 to check the coordinates we were at x 429 z -123, as much as I wanted to ignore the private messages I was getting, I couldn't help but reading them, nothing too obviously that would make me a cheater, just people like Ryan or Jack telling me 0.0 is a birch forest with medium sized hills, that would be mean for sure there will be bow fights, and knowing Frank, his specialty is a bow. I've been on the receiving end of his shots.

"Beside tommy and frank, we do have the best health." Kasandra continued to raise our hopes.

"Let's see, Frank is at 100, Tommy is at 87, Kasandra your at 96, Sara you are at 94 and Im at 91, Team Arkham was low on heath, Michelle is at 55, Samantha is at 49 and Francisco is at 58."

"Simple, if we can avoid Tommy, and fight either frank or team arkham we'll have a sure victory."

"I wonder what is that surprise by Tommy, along with his hehehehe that he posted in the chat; I just know it's something overpowered." I growl

"Relax Ray, lucky I convinced you to let us keep mining now we got sharpness 3 diamond swords, how long has it been since the game started anyway?"

"About an Hour and 30 minutes."

"Well evil draws closer to us and we need to be prepared at all times."

_The loud cannon cut me off right as I was about to say something_

_FrankDaFreak was killed by NoTimeForLosing_

_Team PimpsBThuggin has been Eliminated!_

"Dude no way!" I pressed tab, Tommy had all his health (not all, but the health he originally had which was 87), but when I looked at team arkham, all of them were at 25 health or below.

"Wow GG!" Sara started shouting, and honestly I was just as surprised as her, I thought Tommy, Frank and I would be last 3 alive, no disrespect to my team or team arkham.

_3__rd__ Person POV(3 minutes ago)_

"0.0 so close…" Frank sprinted around, approaching the destination, which was 0.0, spotting Tommy on top of the hill.

'Tommy…' Frank types in the chat

'Frank, its you…..2 of the 3 best players left have finally met.' Tommy refers to himself and Frank

'Who's the 3rd?' Frank asks

'Lol you really asking that? How about you guess, oh I don't know the guy that killed your teammates and has rounded up 5 kills overall'

'Ah yea Ray…' Frank posted, not sounding happy

'Lol your still upset around you?'

'Yea of course' Frank quickly responds back

'Hey Frankie…'

'What's up tommy?...'

'Look behind you'

Frank did as he was told and all 3 members of team arkham were there, Francisco had hit him into the water, getting 2 good critical hits on Frank with a sharpness 1 iron sword, dropping him to 72 health, Samantha did the noob thing and jumped the water after Frank, who had a bow with only power 1, fired at Samantha, hitting her 3 times, if it weren't for her armor, she'd been a goner, her health went from 49 to 13 as she went back to land and quickly pulled out her bow, however team Arkham only had limited arrows, each only had 5, Samantha fired all of them, only landing 1 shot on frank, dropping him from 72 to 63, Frank quickly typed in the chat 'Bring it I'll take all 3 of you.' He said as he had a spare gold apple and quickly ate it, his health went back to 84. Francisco landed all of his arrows on Frank, however, Frank was blocking with his sword and the absorption hearts took some hits as well, 84 to 73

Michelle started with the bow as well, but Frank was shooting back at her too, causing her shot to go way off every time he shot her, managing to only hit frank once, Michelle was hit 4 times, her health went from 55 to 19 as she block whenever she could, which was only once.

Francisco tried to sneak up on tommy, but right as he almost go to him, Tommy shot Francisco with his power 2, punch 1 bow, Francisco barely avoided the ground and hit the water to survive, but one shot from that bow took him from 58 to 38, not ending there, Frank was also able to shoot Francisco once, dropping his health to 23

Team Arkham backed off and hid behind the trees, but it wasn't over yet, Tommy looked down at Franking who swam back to a wall, fired a quick arrow at Frank with it having power 2, frank dropped to 61 with the addition of punch he was fired back into the water when Tommy could now get a full charged bow shot, dropping frank to 49, he was 1 block away from land, but Francisco knocked him back and deeper into the water, frank wasn't stupid however, he was able turn back, and he hit Francisco as he was hit back, Frank dropped to 30, Francisco dropped to 7, Francisco panicked and was quick to run back behind the trees.

However for the Frank the end was near, 3 hearts, in the middle of the water, and Tommy had a power 2 bow, if he swam back to try and block himself in he'd take more damage as he swims, if he blocked with his sword, it would make him swim slower, causing him to take more hits, So frank simply typed in the chat 'GG Tommy, put me out of my misery.' As soon as he said that, 2 shots were fired from tommy….GG.

'Lol try to get his loot team Arkham, I dare you, but seriously, I know you want those arrows and those sharpness 2 swords.' Tommy tried to lure them out, but to no avail, all the stuff was in the water

Frank headed to the room where the other contestants were. Instantly being greeted and applauded

"You would've won if those nooby arkham's didn't sneak attack you."

"Our team got 4th place." Frank tried to cheer up Blake and Jordan who were disappointed

"I really wanted to see Tommy vs Ray vs You." Melissa smiles

"Oh don't worry Melissa, for sure we'll see Tommy vs Ray, team Arkham isn't going much further, I had 12 gold on me, but no apples or heads, there is a head in the water, but if either of them go out there, tommy will snipe them." Frank claps at his good performance "Last one to get damaged though…" Frank smirks

"Oh guys look at this." Ryan and Jack say at the same time "Team slick is right behind Tommy, all the have to do is climb that little hill/mountain…"

"The moment we've been waiting for…2slick vs Tommy." Anna squeals in excitement.

_Ray's Point of View._

"Wow, Francisco literally has 1 heart, Samantha and Michelle have 1 ½. Whoa guys were are here at 0.0 we just have to get over this small hill."

"Ray can I build up instead of climbing it?" Kasandra didn't even wait for my response, she started build up.

"I wouldn't suggest it." I said in worry, placing water on the ground in case she fell when suddenly

"OH SHIT!" Kasandra yells

_KasIz2cool hit the ground to hard_

_2 players remain in WeR2Slick_

"I was shot, and I barely missed the water." Kasandra shook her head in shock, she was right, barely missed the water by about 1 block, turns out that surprise was Tommy who had punch on his bow?

"I gotta go guys." Kasandra stands up and is escorted out by an administrator, we waved at each other

"Well Sara, it's come down to these…WeR2Slick vs TryHardPros vs Arkham…" I say, stretching and taking a drink of water, Sara and I go around the hill were we see a wall built, I saw un crouched names, it was team arkham then I saw tommy up on top of the hill, he was coming down, the final battle was about to start.


	9. The End Of UHC

Finding Love on a Video Game? – Chapter 9

* * *

Kasandra waked in the room, though being a freshman, she was known, after all she was Tommy's little sister, she was applauded and also laughed at for the way she instantly died.

"Your own brother killed you, Lol that's incredible!" Brian bursts in laughter

"Yea that wasn't fun either, especially since I didn't know he was up there." Kasandra frowns

"Yo your team better take out that arkham team already, jeez they should've been out ever since Michael fought them." Geoff couldn't hold in his laughter

"Hey guys pay attention." Kasandra pointed at the screen "My team is right by Arkhams little hut."

_Ray's Point of View_

"Sara, no matter what happens win or lose, I loved spending this time with you." I nod and briefly state as Team Arkham slowly breaka out

"Me too Ray, but losing isn't an option we are going to win!" Sara cheered

_It was combat time, and I almost bursted in laughter when this happened, but when they broke out, I charged in and jump hit to hopefully get some crits, instantly One shotting Francisco_

_XxYouAintSlick!xX was killed by Rayis2slick_

_2 players remaining in Team Arkham!_

_I didn't hesitate to stop, Samantha charged me, I pulled my fishing pole and knocked her back before going back to my sword and block hits to take the least amount of damage, killing her in 2 hits, but she also got 2 hits on me, my health went from 91 to 81, man this armor is incredible._

_SammyLuvsU was killed by Rayis2slick_

_1 player remaining in Team Arkham_

_I charged inside to go for Michelle, but she dug out back and made a run for it, I was going to chase after her until this happened, Sara yelled for help, and theres no way im letting her die!_

"_Help tommy is here!" Sara was clicking her mouse to hit him_

_I ran back outside, running at tommy and soon fighting him off as he put up one hell of a fight, my sharpness 3 diamond sword vs his sharpness 2 diamond sword, but that diamond chestplate, I don't know what that thing has on it, but it did a great job, Tommy's health went from 87 to 26, my health went from 81 to 14, we exchanged multiple hits, I fishing rodded him backwards, but it actually helped him as he ran off again, I didn't keep track of him as I went to Sara's aid_

"_Sara hearts?" I asked her_

"_5\. And he only hit me like 3 times. But Ray your health it's lower than mine."_

"_That's fine, right now we can't retreat it's the final battle, and it will all end here." I looked at her in real life, we exchanged looks of approval_

"_Let's head up the hill, maybe they ran into the forest." Sara started to scale the hill/mountain. I followed a bit behind. Now knowing this would be where it all ends_

_Sara reached the top, looking around she only saw Michelle crouching around with her 19 health_

_I realized where Tommy was, crouched behind a tree that was at the top, he stepped out and charged an arrow_

"_SARA!" I shout, sprint jumping to the top as I run in front of the incoming arrow, that punch one bow did the damage necessary, as I took a tumble, I had my bow out, charged an arrow back and fired toward Michelle, and somehow, I don't know how this happened, but it probably won't happen ever again, the fully charged back power 2 arrow hit Michelle and killed her_

_BatmanRulez! Was killed by Rayis2slick_

_Team Arkham has been Eliminated!_

_Right as I got her, I hit the ground; literally I died 1 second after Michelle_

_Rayis2slick hit the ground to hard_

_1 player remaining in Team WeR2Slick_

"_Ray no!" Sara gasped as she saw me plummet to my death_

_I knew I'd get slapped for this, but I screamed at her "Sara go at Tommy he's at 2 ½ hearts, you have 5, plz do it now!" I quickly hit respawn to spectate_

_Tommy attempted to shoot Sara with the punch bow but Sara with those juke skills dodged 2 arrows but getting by one of them, luckily for Sara she was knocked back into a tree, so she was able to continue and charge, hitting tommy twice with a sharpness 3 sword, killing him as he was able to get 1 bow and shot on her and 2 sword shots, Tommy's health dropped from 26 to 0, Sara's went from 51 to 2. We had won the game and my beloved crush survived with only half a heart._

_NoTimeForLosing was killed by __Purpl38utterfly_

_Team TryHardPros has been Eliminated!_

_Team WeRSlick has won UHC!_

"Yes!" We both shouted, but didn't notice the guys with camera's coming in to film our reaction and get a quick interview, Sara and I gave each other a hug, which lead to us kissing, the cameras were live, being shown around the whole school and to anybody watching the live stream

During the kiss, my eyes looked over at the twitch chat, filled with "Awwws" and "So cute!" comments.

As we pulled away, our faces instantly turned red, we had finally noticed the cameras. We both waved casually, then the guy from mojang finally spoke up

"Congratulation guys you've won Mojang's minecraft UHC with the reward prize being 25 thousand dollars being rewarded to the winners grade level, they can decide what to with the money, whatever is left over goes to the school's grade level fund. Tell us…" he pointed the microphone to me "What were you thinking of that entire game, and be honest buddy we want the truth."

"The truth, well throughout the whole game I was thinking, keep Sara alive, that means doing whatever it takes because if she had died, she'd have to leave the room and I didn't want to be apart from her." I smiled and kissed Sara's forehead. Noticing more comments in the twitch chat.

"We'll be right back to get the other contestants thoughts, explanation of their team names and what they think of the winners and we'll also find out who will be the next Youtuber sponsored by Mojang."


	10. The Aftermath

Finding Love on a Video Game? – Chapter 10(Finale)

Sara and I held hands, it felt odd at first, we blushed and looked away from each other, but I knew, she was the one for me. We headed to the room first to greet the losers and celebrate with Kasandra, the second we walked in, Michelle and Francisco were already making kissing noises

Tommy came up to me and offered a handshake, so I separated from Sara real quick in order to shake his hand

"You did good out there Ray, taking yourself out of the game to keep your crush alive, that sweet, and awesome. Good Game man"

"Yea, it's a shame Melissa couldn't make it, I would've loved a 2v2." I replied

"Yea she was just unlucky, but good job; hopefully we can a rematch one day." Tommy nods

I nodded back "A rematch would be great, but seriously, a protection 3 diamond chestplate, no wonder you were kicking my ass."

"Yea, almost had Sara, how low was she?"

"Half a heart." Sara speaks

"Wow seriously?...Damn, well good game both of you, WeR2Slick deserved the win." Tommy walks off

"Anybody but team arkham." Bryan laughs

"Hey!" Michelle pouted.

"Well to be honest Michelle I agree with him." Samantha giggles "We should've been dead when Michael and Ashley fought us."

We all started laughing then an administrator came in and separated us, we were still in the room, but we were each back with our team in a different table, kind of like booths, wow it's like we are famous? How many people watched the stream? I said to myself as I try to look at the television screen, 500? Eh that's not soo bad

Interviewers went around every table asking teams the basic, and then soon after overhearing their questions I learned that I read wrong, it wasn't 500 people, it was 500,000. Wow no wonder im bad at math.

"_So what gave you the idea to name you team…"_

"She loves Batman." Francisco pointed at Michelle

"I don't know." Geoff just smiles "Just a random name."

"Cause we're pimps!" Brian and Robyn say at the same time "Ugh…" Nick sighed

"We wanted to put eatdeeznuts but we decided to tease it and put peanuts." Bryan nods

"We simply wanted to tell people to go fu** themselves" Johnny boldly states as the word does get bleeped out.

"Honestly, I just let Blake and Jordan pick it." Frank yawns

"We simply were actually trying hard, the name was supposed to be a joke." Tommy chuckled

"Sara and Kasandra were debating on what name to choose while I secretly just chose it for them, thus became team WeR2Slick…" I chuckled as Sara and Kasandra stare at me

"_So what did you think about the winners? Did they deserve it?"_

"Yep." Michelle smiled "Cute couple those two make." She gestured at Sara and I

"Yea I think they did really good. If not them than TryHardPros would've taken it…" Ashley said with her cheerful voice, Geoff grabbed the mic "Just to be clear, our team lost cause jack and I had unfortunate and early deaths."

"At first I was going to say no but then again he did kick our asses so yes." Samuel nodded

"They did great and honestly im glad its them who I lost to." Tommy smiles and Melissa also speaks into the mic "And about that rematch that Ray is looking forward to one day, so are we."

"Yea they did, good job, ray both in the game and in getting your lady friend." Brian chuckles

"They were the reason I lost, so good job by them, they did deserve the win." Frank sighs "We did good as well but we ran into a very skilled player and decided fighting him would be a good idea, that cost us."

"I didn't think they were going to win but I applaud them on their victory, im just glad someone took out team arkham." Michael chuckles

_After all the questions were asked, we were taken to the auditorium, where everybody from our school was sitting and waiting, wondering what was going on, All of us were lined up as teams of course, but the ordering of us was kind of odd and fixed_

"May we present to you all the participants of our UHC contest!" The mojang employee gave the cue for the curtain to be pulled and all of us were revealed

"We have ordered them up from last to first."

Of course he did…Ugh well at least our team is first

"In last we had team EatdeezPenuts, Bryan, Samuel and Ryan as they were the first team taken out." As soon as he finished most people looked at me, giving me thumbs up and cheers

"In 7th we had Team Pimpin, Robyn, Nick and Brian, who put up a good fight but just couldn't make it."

"6th we have Team GoFYourself which consist of Johnny, Anna and Michael." He said, not saying fuck because were kids, but honestly, which kid doesn't know the word fuck these days?

"In 5th is Team DirtyMacDaddies who im surprised were so high up considering 2 of their members died early, Jack, Geoff and Ashley everybody!" He continued as more cheers were given

"4th place was Team PimpsBThuggin with Blake, Jordan and Frank, who was the last person to take damage." He gestured towards Frank

"3rd place is Team Arkham with Francisco, Samantha and Michelle…" Some people booed because they were shocked that they made it this far, while some actually cheered.

"Our runner ups/2nd place are James, Melissa and Tommy from team TryHardPros. And we won't leave them disappointed, with a last second option we've decided to throw in 5k as a reward."

"Whoa…" Tommy's eyes widened.

"And for our winners of UHC, in 1st place, a team that shined bigger than the others, with a shocking finish to the game may I present the winners. Kasandra, Ray and Sara from team WeR2Slick."

The 3 of us took a quick bow as the students in the auditorium stood up and started clapping.

"So what's the plan with the money?" Kasandra and Sara looked at me

"Do what you want with it…" I slowly walked away and off the stage. Looking at my phone

"Ray wait…" Sara followed me, I walked outside, and she was still behind me

"It's been a long day, im going home." I said, yawning

"Before you go…" Sara said, grabbing my phone, she took a picture of us, she precisely clicked to take the picture when she was kissing my cheek. She set it as my wallpaper while at the same time putting her phone number in my contacts list.

"You're not going home? The school allowed the UHC contestants to go home if they want to." I hugged Sara, holding her tightly

"Nah besides me and Kasandra have to decide what to do with the money, are you sure you don't want any of it?"

"Im sure Sara, we all got something out of it. You guys got the money. And I'm becoming a youtuber." I showed her my text messages, one being from one of Mojang employees, they wanted me to be the youtuber they sponsor.

"OMG Ray that's amazing!" Sara jumped on me; she was rapidly kissing my forehead

"Thanks, it really does mean a lot." I wrapped my arm around Sara's back so she wouldn't fall back.

"Awww so cute." Michelle was behind us, taking a picture

"I never knew that a video game could find someone love." Samantha laughed

"Find love on a Video Game? That is odd" Francisco nodded

I gently put Sara down "Welp. I'm off." I pat Sara's head and waved at the rest.

"Aww don't be sad Sara." Michelle teased, I stopped for a quick second then shook my head, smiled and walked away.

_After a 20 minute walk, I was close to arriving home, thinking, how will I record, all I have is a laptop with nothing but viruses on it, not to mention fraps will fry my computer to bits, how will I become a youtuber with a shit computer._

"Hey! Ray is home!" My sister who was currently my age, 14, you know until it's my birthday then I'll be older than her, she ran towards me

"What's up Lexi?" I asked

"I was watching your game…" She giggled

"They showed it at your school?...Oh wait it's a live stream, anybody can watch it. I'm an idiot"

"Yea our whole class was watching it since there was only a substitute teacher in today. And uh…what happened with you the girl?" She smiled

"Nothing." I nod, and then I get a notification on my phone causing it to turn on, showing my wallpaper

"Nothing eh?" She poked me

"Ok so were a thing now." I blushed

"Awesome." She snatched my phone of my hand

"Hey!" I growl

"No way is my brother a youtuber?!" She squealed reading the message from Matt, the employee from Mojang.

"No im not, or not yet at least, besides where am I going to record, I don't have any equipment and my laptop is terrible."

"Well. About that, come inside" Lexi grabbed my hand and dragged me inside

"Surprise!" My older brother Jay moved out of the way, revealing a brand new computer, an awesome desktop. With a mic, headphones, etc.

"No way." I said in shock

"While mom and dad are away on a business trip, they said I was in charge and I could do what I want. So I went out and bought the supplies you needed. So enjoy little bro."

"Thanks Jay…" I took my phone back from Lexi and called Sara, when she picked I heard a bunch of chatter in the background

"Hi ray! Sorry for the noise, its lunchtime and people are still talking about the game, most freshmen are coming up to me and telling me what to do with the money, I just ignored them, other than that, what's up?!"

"My older brother and little sister went out and bought me the stuff I need to record, looks like I will become a youtuber."

"Wow! That's great! Listen I gotta go but I'll see you around." Sara made a kissing sound to her phone

"Bye Sara." I hung up

"Who was that?" Jay asked but Lexi cut me off as I was about to tell him

"His girlfriend!" Lexi laughed and continued to poke

"Ah so you have a girlfriend?" Jay smiled

"Hey I didn't tease when Gwen started to date you."

"Shut it." Jay chuckled. "So what now? How will your career start anyway?"

"I'll be sponsored by Mojang, and then after that I suppose they'll let me do my own thing. Im not sure, I guess I should create a professional channel now"

"What will you call it?" Jay asks

"Simple…..I'll call it Rayis2slick."

(_The End :D There will be a Sequel to this story, so it won't just be a short 10 chapter series, hope you guys are looking forward to the next story as much as I am, because it will be longer and other Youtubers will be included, Ex. BajanCanadian, GrapeAppleSauce, PrivateFearless, SkydoesMinecraft, Graser, etc. Bye. I'll post the new story real soon!)_


End file.
